Ultraman Alpha Episode 3.5: A Combination of Episode 2 and 3!
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Curtis was forced to merge with Ultraman Alpha in order to fight the kaiju Golza that suddenly appeared close to his school. Now "Say Alpha, was there any monsters on Earth before?", asked Curtis, who was talking to Alpha on his watch. "I think so. Why are you asking?", replied Alpha. "Oh nothing, it was because I was reading a book on mythology that was talking about monsters.", said Curtis. "Wait hold that thought.", demanded Alpha, "Can I see your book?". "Ummmm sure.", he replied awkwardly," Here it is, the page about the Nemean Lion, the invinsible lion." "It was said that he was killed by Herakles, the Greek name for Hercules, the son of Zeus." "Hercules and Zeus, huh? And both possessed inhuman powers...", said Alpha unconsciously. "What are you trying to insinuate?", demanded Curtis. Alpha sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that they both possessed powers similar to that of Ultramen.", replied Alpha. "But how is that even possible?", asked Curtis. "Oh it's possible. So here's what happened..." Flashback "God dammit, they are meddling with things they don't even understand.", said Alpha. "Of course, they know, besides, what does an outsider like you know?", replied Ultraman Burst. "Even if you guys don't trust me, I'll still stop it!" "Then you'll have to go through me!", Burst went into a battle stance. "Are you seriously gonna fight me?" "Yeah!", Alpha himself went into a battle stance, and waited for Burst to do the first move. He did and charged at Alpha full speed, except that the battle ended quite quickly, as Alpha did a side-step and placed his foot outwards, tripping Burst, making him faceplant into the ground. But Burst's brother Ultraman Xplo, cowardly attacked Alpha by the back. "Nobody hurts my bro!", he said, Alpha didn't bother to reply and shot his Specium Ray at him, making him fly at the Lab wall, destroying it. "If that's the Council's decision, then I'll leave it be...", Alpha turned his back on the two defeated brothers and flew away. Later, Alpha observed the planet's huge explosion from two galaxies away, "Well, I underestimated that blast..." Now "...and that's what happened.", finished Alpha. "Okay fine, but what does that have to do with the gods?", asked Curtis getting for enthusiastic by the minute. " Well, the explosion scattered the Ultraman Genes all over the galaxy. Some of it might have reached Earth and affected some of it's population, thus making them gain some of Ultraman's powers.", said Alpha confidently. "Yeah, but if that was the case, wouldn't some people still have it now, since it's a gene?", asked Curtis. " No, not really since they didn't gain the gene from bonding, the gene will eventually be lost within the next generations.", replied Alpha. " Sooooooooo, do I get the gene?", asked Curtis curiously. Before Alpha can answer, a frightening roar suddenly filled the sky. " The hell is that?", asked Phillip who came running down the hallway. " I dunno, just GTFO of the school...", yelled Curtis. "Good idea...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.", yelled Phillip as he ran down the stairs. "Transform.Now!", commanded Alpha. "Wait! Will I land on the school if I tra-" "JUST TRANSFORM ALREADY!", yelled Alpha. " Alright then, let's go!.", said Curtis as he tapped his watch, making Alpha's character card appear. He then grabs it and scans it over his phone. " Alright, Alpha let's go beat some monsters.", said Curtis. Alpha materializes outside of the school. " Hey! I didn't land on the school!", said Curtis fascinated. "Watch out, Ultraman!", yelled Michael from APEX. "Oh crap.", said a stunned Curtis as a giant golden-furred lion jumped on him, making him land on his back against the ground. "The hell is this heavy thing?", yelled Curtis. "I don't know! Just beat this thing!", answered Alpha. "Assist Ultraman now!", yelled the captain of APEX, Alexander Turner. "Roger that.", said Diana as she began opening fire on the golden-furred beast. "It's not doing anything!", yelled Michael, seeing that the lasers bounced harmlessly off the beast's hide. Suddenly the lion flew away. "Ha! Telekinesis works on fat things too you know?", said Curtis. But the lion quickly got back up. "Wow! He got up fast! Then take this!", he fired the Alpha Arrows only to have them bounce off the lions skin. "Wait a second. That ain't supposed to happen!" "Why do I have a feeling I've seen this thing before?", wondered John, "Wait a minute! That's it! It's the Nemean Lion. That's why all of our weapons didn't work! Because his skin is impenetrable!". "Alright then, let's warn Ultraman of who he's dealing with.", said David confidently. "Hey Ultraman! I'm just hear to inform you that you're fighting the Nemean Lion. Okay?", yelled Diana over the mike making Alpha's ears hurt. " Owwwwww, my ears.", complained Alpha. " Hey, at least we know how to deal with this thing now. We have to strangle it.", said Curtis with a disgusted face, "But we need to distract it." Just then all 3 APEX Jets started shooting on the Nemean Lion. "Just what I needed.", said Curtis with a smile as he charged at the Nemean Lion, wrapping his arms around it's neck, but it threw him off and pounced on him again. Alpha kicked it in the gut, and punched its snout. It snarled and clawed him. Alpha charged his Radiant Shoot and fired at it, but it also bounced off ineffective, except for a few strands of burnt fur. "How about some tear gas?", John suggested. "Sure...", Michael replied and pressed a button, making tear gas fall from his jet. The lion started sneezing and wheezing, Alpha, taking this opportunity, grabs the lion's neck and tries to cut its air supply, but it kept on struggling. "God dammit, we need to stabilize it.", said Alpha, he jumped away, and fired an energy net at the lion, keeping it trapped and unmoving. He jumped at it and used the power of air to suck out all the oxygen around the lion, making it grasp for air. Seeing it with an open mouth, Alpha charged his Specium Ray and fired it, destroying it inside out. "As long as I'm alive, I'm never going to see the lions again at the zoo.", said Curtis. He then flew away towards the sunset. "So...you can still see lions in a safari?" "No!" "But..." "Scrap that...I'm never going to approach another lion in the world ever again..." "Well...After that battle, I hope you're ready for more bad news.", said Alpha. " Really?, what's that bad 'news' of yours?", asked Curtis curiously. "Well, I sensed that massive amounts of Anti-matter energy is gathering UNDER your school.", he said calmly. "Under my school? The hell?", said Curtis astonished. "Yep, and if we don't stop that energy from gathering, more monsters will appear.", said Alpha sadly. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go under my school!", said Curtis with determination. "I wish it was as simple as that, since any being who comes in contact with that amount of dark energy, will be instantly corrupted.", said Alpha with a frown(if Ultraman can even frown). "Then we'll have to stop it.", said Curtis softly, "And, we'll be ready for it." Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:Clee26 Category:Clee26 Ultras